Kristine and the Temple of Lightning
by xSadisticxClefairyx
Summary: Kristine is a budding trainer in the Pokémon world! What adventures will she find?
1. Chapter 1: Kristine's First Pokemon

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

Kristine was born about 3 months ago. Oh, let me introduce myself first! I am, eh, I don't really remember my name. People just call me Blye. I am clearly a girl. Anyways, Kristine wasn't any normal girl. She was now 1 month old, I guess. Her mother left her when she was just born and was given to Joy, the nurse in the Pewter City's Pokemon Center. Joy didn't know what to do with her so she kept her as a daughter. She didn't know her real name so she named her "Kristine". Until then, Joy payed close attention to Kristine. Joy was happy, but was really busy with work.

Years passed and Kristine was now 10 years old. She knew that she was raised by Joy and she wasn't her real mother. She set out to find her. She was also going to Professor Oak, the man who raised the 3 starter Pokémon, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. Now we will see what she got.

"What do you want as your starter Pokémon, Kristine?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Charmander!" Yelled Kristine.

"Ehh..." Professor Oak picked up Charmander's Pokeball. Kristine was happy but... the ball was empty. "Sorry, sweetheart, but that one was taken." said Professor Oak. Kristine thought.

"SQUIRTLE!" Yelled Kristine. Professor picked up Squirtle's ball, but again, it was empty. "Seriously?!" Asked Kristine.

"Taken too, sorry." Professor Oak said.

"Is Bulbasaur taken?" Asked Kristine. She needed a Pokemon or else she couldn't do any battles. Professor picked up Bulbasaur's ball, but again, it was empty. "OH C'MON!" Yelled Kristine. "THERE HAS TO BE ONE!" Kristine was steaming up.

"There is one more..." Said Professor Oak. He pressed a button, and a Pokeball came out. "That is our last Pichu; it has 221 happiness points. It didn't evolve yet because I kept it in the ball when I never needed it. It hadn't had a chance to evolve, I guess. 220 is its points to turn to a Pikachu. You see, I was experimenting on it to see what it does. I guess if you really want it, I'll give it to you." Said Professor Oak. "It is just a baby. I gave a Pikachu to a kid named Ash. Take this Pokedex so you can know what Pokemon is which; also' and complete it by finding exciting types of Pokemon!" Professor Oak handed over the ball. Kristine glanced at the lightning bolt that was marked on the ball. "Be careful! That is it's first stage. Next is Pikachu, as I said earlier." Said Professor Oak.

"Thanks!" Yelled Kristine. She then accidentally dropped the ball and a Pichu came out. Kristine was very attracted to it. "AREN'T YOU A CUTIE! I thought these are like, not found here! Only at Johto!" Kristine said with excitement.

"I found it roaming around Kanto." Professor Oak responded. She touched Pichu but it shocked Kristine and Professor Oak. Professor Oak mumbled. "I-it has l-lightning p-powers."


	2. Chapter 2: Get Ready to BATTLE!

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kristine and her Pichu walked out Professor Oak's lab. "What do you have as your Pokemon, huh?" asked a boy named Gary, who was the grandson of Professor Oak.

"A Pichu." answered Kristine in ease.

"A PICHU!? BAHAHAHA!" Laughed Gary. "You know, there was this kid named Ash with a Pikachu, and tell me, it is useless! A Pichu can't do anything!"

Kristine grumbled and was mad. "Oh yeah? LET'S BATTLE!"

Kristine and Gary was now ready to fight. Even though Kristine had an urge to win, she also had a feeling that they were going to lose because Pichu was only a baby. Kristine was ready to let out Pichu on the battlefield. "Okay Pichu. Let's give us our best shot! Now if you lose, it is okay." Kristine said hugging Pichu.

"Pichu!" said Pichu.

"Let's do this!" yelled Gary.

"PICHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" yelled Kristine.

"Pichu!" yelled Pichu.

"Now, this should be easy. I'll go easy on you, heh!" Gary said, laughing very annoyingly. "Charmander! I choose you!" yelled Gary. A Charmander came out and a cute little Pokemon stood there by his feet.

"Char!" It said.

"I am borrowing this Charmander from my grandpa, or, Professor Oak." Said Gary.

"No wonder I didn't get Charmander at the lab!" yelled Kristine.

"Okay Pichu! Use scratch!" Pichu stood and ran to Charmander and scratched it.

"Charmander! Use flame thrower!" Gary yelled. Charmander did flamethrower and knocked Pichu out.

Kristine had her mouth open in awe. "How, did you have, I didn't know that Charmander already had flame thrower!" Gary smiled.

"Oh, does it even matter to tell you sweet, sweet child?" Gary said in ease.

Kristine didn't listen and looked at Pichu.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kristine looking at Pichu. Kristine ran and picked up Pichu. "Stay! Stay with me, oh no! Did you lose one point?! Are you going to evolve!? You ate earlier, I think!" yelled Kristine as a tear ran down her face she cried and cried until something happened.

"What? No! No!" Gary yelled grabbing his cheeks with amazement. Pichu was no where seen. Kristine got knocked out by a bright light and was sleeping. All of a sudden… a Pikachu touched her.

"What? Pichu is that you?" asked Kristine.

"It evolved! It evolved to a Pikachu! NO FAIR!" yelled Gary. "Charmander, return!" Charmander went back to Gary's ball and Kristine hugged Pikachu. "I guess you win the battle, Gary, but we will soon come again!" Kristine said, as if she could handle any battle.

"Okay Kristine! Oh, and try finding Ash, heh, I guess you need a friend by your side!" Gary said and Kristine ran into the woods.

"A evolution between a game?" asked a guy.

"Amazing! We need that Pokemon that girl was holding! The boss will be pleased!" said a woman.

"Oh, well then, let's form a plan guys!" said a cat-like pokemon.

"Oh we will. Hmm Hmm!" the woman said with a smile. The woman smiled then frowned, and remembered something.


	3. Chapter 3: Kristine Finds Ash

**A/N: Disclaimer: I/We do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**P.S. If it seems like a different person starting writing in this chapter, you're totally right! This is a collaboration between the two of us, and we share this account. I start writing in this chapter!**

* * *

Kristine was in the woods and was already tired. "Oh Pikachu, what shall we do?" Asked Kristine. "There isn't anything to do except Pokémon." Out of no where, a caterpie appeared. "WOW! A Caterpie!" Yelled Kristine. "Shall we get it?"

"Pika pika." Said Pikachu with a bad look.

"Oh whatever! I'll grab it! "GO! POKÉBALL!" Yelled Kristine. The caterpie went in it but... it escaped. " Aww! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Yelled Kristine. Pikachu did Quick Attack and the caterpie got hit. Kristine threw a pokeball and the caterpie went inside but it got out. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! IT WAS WEAKENED!" Kristine was about to explode.

"AHHHH!" The caterpie walked away. All of a sudden, a boy ran with a girl. "You better pay for the bike you broke Ash Ketchum!" Said the girl who was Misty.

"Well, sorry." Ash laughed and looked at Kristine.

"Oh sorry mam! Didn't mean to bother you and your..." Ash stopped because he saw Pikachu! "WOW! You have a Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah..." Kristine said. "I'm Kristine!"

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Yelled Ash.

"And I am Misty!" Misty smiled. "I am sad." Kristine frowned.

"Why?" Asked Ash.

"I caught a caterpie but it escaped when I just caught it! It was even weakened!" Yelled Kristine.

"What? It should have stayed in it." Said Misty.

"I know!" Kristine was so angry that, TEAM ROCKET GRABBED HER!

"MUAHAHAH! TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!" Team Rocket couldn't finish the slogan because Kristine cut them off.

"YOU GUYS! LET ME GO!"

"Oh? Sweet little thing, we won't plainly let you go. You must fight for us to let go of you."

"Let go of me now, pink-hair."

"Uh-uh-uh, missy," Jessie shot back. "You're coming with us, you spoiled little brat!" Jessie dragged Kristine towards the hot-air balloon, Kristine hollering for home all the way. Jessie then tossed her into the basket mercilessly. "Serves you right." Jessie murmured. Off they went, leaving Ash and Misty in the dust.

"Um, Jessie? Why are we taking her?" James questioned. "We just want her Pikachu, right?"

"No, there's more than that." Jessie responded, calmly. "Remember?"

"Ah, yes…" was all that came from James.

"Heh? What's going on?" Kristine asked.

"Kristine…" Jessie started, "You are our child. I am your mother. James is your father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa there," Kristine retaliated, "You? My mother? Tch. That's not true." Kristine turned her head away in hatred.

"No, dear, it is," James replied. "You see, Jessie and I secretly got married, out of Team Rocket's knowing. We were forbidden to let any of our private actions interfere with our work."

Jessie continued. "We decided to have a child because security was weak back then. So, then, we had you, Kristine. To be honest, your name is Christiane, but, Kristine was a close enough I guess for Joy. Soon after that, security got upped a lot, and we had to leave you before the boss, Giovanni, found out. We were searching for Pokémon near Pewter City, so we decided to leave you on the Pokémon Center's doorstep so we could be assured you'd be taken care of well. It seems so, now that you've transferred to the good side."

"I…" Kristine, no, Christiane was left speechless. My parents are villains?! And annoying as heck? They're part of an evil organization? They steal Pokémon? They're super emotional too? What do I do now… My life is upside-down! Kristine thought. The gears in her head were running extremely quickly. I-I guess it is true. I already know Joy in Pewter City is not my real mother. I guess I have to live with it. Kristine thought.

While down at the ground in dust was Ash and Misty. "Kristine!" Yelled Ash. Misty looked up and saw Jessie and James were with Kristine and they were chatting.

"They, aren't really hurting her." Misty said. Ash looks and Misty is just looking up.

"Oh, what are we waiting for? Let's take down this Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"NO ASH!" Misty said really fast. Ash looked at Misty in confusion.

"Oh, what's the matter?!" Yelled Ash. "Can't you see I am busy taking down this Team Rocket!?" Misty looked down and frowned.

"We better go to Pewter City. It is safer. We can find Kristine later." Misty began to walk but Ash grabbed her by the arm.

"No… I can't." Ash was holding on Misty's arm that Misty exploded.

"JUST STOP! Did you want to go to the Pewter City gym or not?" Ash frowned.

"Yeah… Let's go." They both walked away leaving Kristine with Jessie and James. Pikachu looked at the hot-air balloon floating away.

Pikachu frowned and said. "Pikachu…"


	4. Chapter 4: Pewter City and Team Rocket!

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

"Let me go!" Kristine said even though she was with her parents, she wanted to go away.

"What's the matter? We shall take you because, well, we have no reason…" Jessie said as if she was speechless. Jessie looked down and James grabbed her by the arm.

"We won't let her go! Remember the last hostage?" asked James. Jessie looked up and wondered and remembered about the last hostage they had. It was a girl from Pewter City, too; she was older and more mature then Kristine. Her name was Josephine. She was stopped by Team Rocket and was hostage for at least 2 years! Team Rocket used a tube to keep her from running away, although, she was strong enough and managed to escape. Jessie looked at James as if he were crazy.

"What are you even thinking about? That thing will kill Kristine! I know where you are going in but, that cannot happen, EVER!" Jessie exaggerated.

"How do we keep her from running away, then?" James interceded.

"Ah… let's ask her." Jessie walked up to Kristine. "Christiane, dear, how would you liked to be kept hostage?"

"Lemme go NOW!" Pow! BAM! Clang~ Kristine punched and kicked her way out of the wires that held her - only to collapse onto the ground as soon as she was freed. "My strength…"

"Christiane, would you like to join Team Rocket, or leave for your own life?"

"I would like to-"

"Wait, darling. Beheeyem? Show her my memories before she chooses." A Beheeyem dashed from behind some storage crates and copied Jessie's memories in Team Rocket. The Beheeyem then showcased these time capsules in Christiane's head.

Many memories projected themselves in Christiane's mind. They were memories of Jessie trying to earn money, training for Team Rocket, stealing Pokémon halfheartedly, meeting James and Meowth, having the strongest bonds of friendship they could, her marriage with James, the birth of Kristine, and Kristine being left behind tearily. Kristine suddenly understood what her choice needed to be.

"Can you find me a Team Rocket uniform of my size?" That was the last moment of her life with the chance of becoming a good-sided, young, girl hero.

•••

"Huh, I wonder where Kristine is…" Ash wondered.

"She won't be with us anymore." Misty replied.

"How do you know?"

"I feel it. Deep in my blood. She's joined Team Rocket."

"You're not psychic, are you?"

"What if I am?" Ash gasped at this comment. He was extremely gullible, after all.

"Really? You are? Then please, please, please tell me if I'll get my Pewter City gym badge or not!"

"Hmm, maybe, should I Ash Ketchum?" Asked Misty as if she was bragging.

"Whatever! I can win anyway! With Pikachu by my side I can-" Ash stopped talking and looked by his side and saw Pikachu gone. "AHHH! Where did he go?" Ash panicked and ran into the gloomy woods.

"ASH! Where did you go?!" Misty crossed her arms. "Well, it's fine by me. GET LOST IN THE WOODS!" Misty felt happy until she felt scared, she then began to shiver. "A-ash? Asked Misty. "You there? Stop playing around!" Misty ran off to the woods and bumped into something. "Ash! A-" Misty said. She bumped into Ash.

"Misty! I found Pikachu! Why did he even run off anyway?" Asked Ash.

"I don't know! Let's just get outta here. This place gives me the creeps." Misty said, shivering.

"Yeah, let's go to Pewter City stat!" Ash said and off they went…

•••

Kristine's eyes were covered by Meowth's paws. She knew it was a surprise. "Ready?" Asked Jessie. "Yes! Yes!" Yelled Kristine.

Meowth's paws unveiled her eyes. "Heh?" she wondered. "Wh-what is…"

"Ta-da! Isn't it beautiful?" It was Kristine's Team Rocket uniform.

"Oh my gosh! Jessie, I mean, mom, it's amazing!" The uniform was a set of a black, short sleeved shirt with the red imprint of Team Rocket, a black buckled beret, a black pleated skirt, and a black pair of leggings and boots. It fit with Kristine's sense of fashion. She immediately snatched up the pair of clothes, waiting for her. She then dashed behind some storage crates to change. After that, she stepped out glamorously.

"Christiane, darling, you look just stunning!" Jessie exclaimed. "James! Isn't she a doll?"

"Wow! We're lucky she was born pretty!" James replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT? AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Jessie boomed.

"N-no, Jessie, I was just-"

"Anyways, deary, you'll have to start training immediately. We'll introduce you to Team Rocket when you're strong enough to win 30 Pokémon battles in a row." Jessie addressed Kristine.

"Whay? Isn't that a bit much?" Kristine said in turn.

"We want to secure your place in Team Rocket. We don't want people saying you're a weakling."

"Do you mean to imply that I'm weak in battling?"

"Precisely!"

"You're such a mean mother…"

"I just want the best for you, Christiane," Jessie responded cupping Kristine's face in her hands, "I mean, Kristine." Kristine immediately understood. Jessie hadn't had any experience with raising children just yet.

"Alright, I'll do my best to cooperate." Kristine stated. "Time to be the very best I can be!"

"That's the spirit!" James was most definitely getting into the role of father.

Kristine loved her parents. It was the only way to get more Pokemon, that's for sure but, she knew she was at her home. Jessie looked at Kristine, or, Christiane eye to eye.

"What?" asked Kristine.

"What? Oh, nothing, deary. Let's see, what kind of Pokemon do you want?" asked Jessie as if she were to give anything Kristine wants right away.

"Well, there are many! I tried catching a caterpie earlier. Maybe we should grab that?" asked Kristine. She felt that her parents were going to say no. She knows about the legends about Team Rocket. She knows that they only get RARE or very powerful pokemon like a Jigglypuff. Well, she called Jessie pink-hair because she didn't really quite know Jessie's name, neither James's.

"Okay, anything for my sweetheart!" said Jessie. Jessie ran to the hot air balloon and started it. "Hop in! Let's not bump into those other brats we saw earlier." Kristine was now sad. Ash, Misty, my friends! What should I do. OH WHATEVER! Kristine thought. Kristine, Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the sky and Jessie was trying to find caterpies. "There is one!" said Meowth. Kristine peeked over the hot-air balloon. There it was, the caterpie walking around. "Land!" yelled Kristine.

"We have been walking for at least 2 hours. Where is Pewter City?" asked Ash.

"I don't know…" said Misty.

"Wait a minute, I see a light pole!" Misty said with happiness.

It was already night time and Misty and Ash were searching for the Pewter City gym. In the distance, Misty spotted a city surrounded by rocks, literally.

"I heard Pewter City was just rocks surrounding! Let's go check it out." Misty said and they both walked.

They reached Pewter City at last! Misty hurried for water and Ash ran to find the gym. "Uhhh, it says Pewter City gym closed." Ash said to Misty as she hurried back to Ash from drinking water.

"WHAT?!" asked Misty very angrily. "We walked here for many miles for a closed gym?" Misty was about to explode again.

"Hey look! There is that really great water that was on the t.v close by! Let's check it out." Ash said to Misty with a sharp eye.

"The one that is very fresh water and has a touch of fruit flavor? Let's check it out! I want tons of it!" Misty said very excited but it faded away.

"Do you know how to go there anyway?" asked Misty.

"Nope. Well…" Ash thought when all of a sudden, a map flew passed him an Ash grabbed it.

"Now I do." Ash chuckled and they made way to the place with fancy water.


	5. Chapter 5: TPWFWWFF

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or its characters. Also, the official title of this chapter is called Chapter 5: The Place With Fancy Water With Fruit Flavoring. The space was too small for the full name.**

* * *

Kristine lands and finds a caterpie. She sends out Pikachu. She knocks it out with one hit, AND CATCHES IT! "YES!" yelled Kristine. Kristine turned to Jessie and James and hugged them with a huge hug.

"You didn't have-" James said but stopped. "Nevermind…"

"You are welcome sweety, now let's get going, I'm thirsty." Jessie said sounding hoarse.

"There's this place that sells fancy water near this old lightning temple. Let's get water there, it isn't that far away." Kristine said with a fascinating look.

"All I need is water." Jessie said to Kristine.

"If you let me drive the balloon, I will take us there." Kristine said very calmly.

"Alright!" yelled James. "Just, bring us there!"

"I smell the fancy water!" Misty said walking.

"How can you 'smell' the water? Is that even possible?" asked Ash.

"I am a water Pokemon trainer!" Misty started. "I should smell it."

"Whatever, Misty, you are just smelling things." Ash said laughing.

In a flash, something popped out and ran across the dirty ground. "What, was that?" asked Ash. "Pikachu, get ready."

What popped out was Meowth from Team Rocket! They came earlier than the "brats".

"Hey humans, mind if we take the water for ourselves?" asked Meowth.

"No! I am thirsty you rat!" yelled Misty. "Besides, we aren't even here!"

"Oh, we are!" Meowth said and pointed to a cavern with yellow stones. Beside the cavern was the fresh, fancy water that already has fruit added in and it was a lake full of the water, the ready-to-go water.

"Hahaha!" yelled Meowth. He then ran into the cavern and Misty and Ash followed.

"Get that cat!" yelled Ash.

They ran 5 feet only and they were in the "temple". Meowth ran up the stairs and TEAM ROCKET WAS ALREADY THERE. They were drinking the fancy water. "WATER!" yelled Misty. Ash grabbed Misty so she won't run up.

"Hehe!" yelled Jessie.

"While you are here, somebody is here to see you two." James said laughing and coughing from water.

A person was on a spinny chair. The person spinned forward and the person was KRISTINE!

"Heyo."

"K-Kristine! What are you doing here?! Give Kristine back now!" Ash blustered.

"Christy?" Jessie motioned. Kristine knew what she had to do.

"Sorry, Ash, Misty, but I'm a Team Rocket member now." Kristine flatly stated. She knew it would upset them, but she had to do what she did.

"How could you do such a thing!" Misty exclaimed. "I don't believe you!" Misty knew the truth… she just didn't want to believe it.

"We trusted you! We were friends! You were a good person, I want you to stay like that!" Ash yelled. He had never experienced such a traumatically terrifying event.

"I never got to choose who my parents were." This statement shocked the two battlers. It then occurred to Misty that Jessie and James were her parents, but Ash was too dense to understand.

"So? That has nothing to do with this-"

"Yes, it does, Ash! Are you that dense? Jessie and James are her parents!" Misty shouted while hoisting Ash up into the air by his shirt hem.

"I still don't believe." said Ash.

"Do you believe now?" Asked Kristine standing up looking evilly.

Kristine stood there showing Ash and Misty her Team Rocket uniform.

"Y-yeah..." Ash said, hardly.

"Misty, you better come here!" Yelled Kristine.

"Why?"

"I have something for you." Misty cautiously made her way to Kristine.

Kristine held out a cup of the fancy water. Misty ran up and Ash didn't stop her from running.

"Here Misty, one fresh fancy water, straight from the lake!" yelled Kristine.

"Goodie!" yelled Misty. Misty gulped down one big sip of the water and then, went to sleep.

"OHH IT WORKED!" yelled Meowth.

"What worked? Making Misty to sleep?!" yelled Ash, running to the stairs and trying to wake up Misty.

"We managed to get a Jigglypuff's singing "dust", long story short. We added it to the water and we knew Misty would die to drink the water. Very smart right, Ashy?" asked Kristine while smirking.

Ash looked mad and begged Kristine with all her might. Kristine didn't let go and dragged Misty and tied her up on the ceiling.

"What has happened? I demand a battle miss 'Team Rocket daughter'!"

"What has happened is that I made my choice! I am with Team Rocket now Ash Ketchum!" Kristine said. "You don't own me. I make my choice."

"You're a good person, I know it!"

"Then leave me alone if you think I'm good." This stumped Ash.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS! JUST STOP MESSING WITH MY BRAIN ALREADY, IT HURTS!" Ash yelled. He was most definitely stumped, worn-out, and plum tuckered out.

"Ash." Kristine started with tears in her eyes. "Listen, I want more Pokemon so I joined Team Rocket, if you just listen-"

"But why? I know you are a member but you can earn more by just trying harder!" yelled Ash.

"I KNOW BUT JESSIE AND JAMES ARE MY STINKIN' PARENTS AND I WANT TO LIVE AND SPEND MY LIFE WITH THEM! NOW SHUT UP!" Kristine was very very angry.

"If you asked for a battle, then I will give you a battle."


	6. Chapter 6: Ash VS Christiane

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

"1 Pokemon each for this battle!" yelled Kristine, who was still angry.

"Deal." Ash said, who was worried with fear. Ash, who was very hard to understand, didn't want to hurt Kristine, because she was just a kid, but he asked for a battle, and she was giving it.

"What will your Pokemon be, Ashy boy?" asked Kristine, who was now furious.

"The same as yours! I choose you, PIKACHU!" yelled Ash.

Kristine smiled and laughed at Ash. "Ohh, Ashy boy, I don't have a Pikachu anymore."

Ash's jaw dropped. "D-did you give it away? Released it?"

"No! I EVOLVED IT!" yelled Kristine, and she sent out a… Raichu.

"You did evolve it! How did you?" Ash decided to detect the Raichu on the Pokedex, or, Dexter.

"Raichu, an electric Pokemon. The evolved form of Pikachu. Evolves only with a Thunder Stone." Dexter replied.

"Oh, great…."Ash said, drooping down. "Anything else?"

"Can hit with electric multiple times." Dexter finally said.

"Thanks, Dexter. ALRIGHT, KRISTINE!" Ash said while putting away his Pokedex.

"Alright Raichu, do thunderbolt!" Kristine ordered and Raichu ran and did a thunderbolt on Pikachu. It knocked Pikachu out, but Pikachu awoke.

"Okay, use scratch!" Ordered Ash.

It didn't affect Raichu, and Kristine already knew her choice.

"Now, Raichu, use Volt Tackle!" Kristine knew it was going to knock out Pikachu already, and she was going to celebrate. She knew it was going to do it, because it was a powerful move that Raichu had.

"RAICHU!" Yelled Raichu, and it knocked out Pikachu, hitting Ash, bringing them in a hole.

Kristine ran to the hole, where Ash saw Kristine looking at him.

"The losers go there, loser!" Kristine walked away with Raichu.

"OHHH, GREAT!" Ash said looking at Pikachu.


	7. Chapter 7: TLOTLT

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Once again, the title was too long for the space provided. The title is: The Legend of the Lightning Temple**

* * *

Ash reached the bottom of the hole with Pikachu. He walked around carrying his Pikachu, trying to find anything to help him.

"There must be something!" yelled Ash. His voice echoed in quietness.

Ash then found a sign and he wiped it with his hands.

"Lightning Temple…" He said, very slowly.

In front was a book and it said 'The Lightning Temple Legend.' He opened the cover out of curiosity. "Once upon a time, a great king was born. He had the power of electricity. His parents wanted him to conceal that power, so they locked away the power with a secret spell." he read out. He then flipped the page.

"The king grew up to be big and strong. He learned of the Pokémon world. The creatures seemed amazingly astounding, so he went out on a journey to catch some for his own possession." He flipped the page again.

"On his journey, the only Pokémon he caught were electric types. They were mysteriously attracted to him because of his power. Of course, having his power sealed away, he did not know of this power. He went home, thinking it was just a mere coincidence. Little did he know his life was about to change." Flip.

"As soon as he reached home, a terrible storm raged outside. He hurried his way back to the palace, but a thunderbolt struck the ground right next to his foot." Flap.

"He shook, and an indescribable feeling surged through him. His powers were activated once more." Flip.

"He laughed out of sheer smugness. 'I am so powerful,' he said. 'I shall use my powers for my own good!' He went out, conquering many lands, raiding their goods, and disposing of their dignities." Flap.

"The father and mother of the king were worried out of their wits. 'Oh, what shall we do for our dear son?' the mother worried. 'We must find a way to enclose his powers!' the father replied. They came up with an idea. They created a temple, and sealed it with a spell that would remove their son's powers. All there was to do now was to get him in it." The page turned once more.

"They constructed a temple, big and sturdy. They then placed gems and jewels of all sorts inside, along with some thunder stones to attract the king. They sent a message to the king, saying that they prepared him a gift. He went home immediately." Flip.

"He went, and came home with bags filled with goods. They told him they built a temple for him, loaded with valuables he would find astounding. He headed inside, only to be welcomed to a surprise." Flop.

"All his electric power was drained. His Pokémon were freed, and no longer were under his control. His goods turned into useless junk. His fine clothing were now rags. 'What is this sorcery?' he questioned. The mother and father answered, 'It is the sorcery of us, protecting our kingdom and others.' The king was weakened. He was then dethroned." Flap.

"He was now a duke, serving his mother and father. He visited the temple one day, given a break for that day. He asked himself, 'What is my purpose now? Is my power really that bad?' He then saw something glow. It was a sandstone ring, in his lookings. He bent down to his feet, picked it up, and slipped it onto his finger." Flip.

"Nothing really happened for a minute, but then, something flashed. The king yelled in shock. He realized that it was a lightning ring, DISGUISED as a sandstone. The parents of the king knew that the ring would attract him, because he loved Sandshrew in his juvenile life. He questioned this unexpected event. Then he tried running, but he was very weak. He found a jewel and rubbed the dirt off, he became… a Jolteon." Flap.

"He ran and ran crazily, thinking how he turned into this type of Pokemon. Then he realized something. He had EVERY electric type, except Jolteon. He loved it, but didn't want to be in this Pokemon. He thought it was over, but, his paws disobeyed his thoughts, and he started dancing! He didn't understand the meaning of the Lightning ring, but he read that if you are exposed to the Lightning ring, you are shocked by lightning, and have an unfortunate event happen to you. The ring was not ordinary! The parents of the king casted a spell on the ring so the king's powers are drained and he was weak. He would run out of physical strength soon, too, if he kept dancing. People don't know the Lightning ring's powers exactly, so it remains a mystery."

"His whereabouts are unknown to this day. It is possible he would live to the day someone found this account and read it, but suppose the temple fell, into disrepair and destroyed this document. At this age, he was 16. This was written one year after his disappearance." Slap.

Ash closed the book shut. "What does this all mean?" He turned around to see a door. "Huh? What the heck is that?" Ash walked closer and closer and saw no label (would a door have a label anyway?) and tried opening it. "ARRGG! Pikachu, can you thunder shock this door open?" Ash turned to tell Pikachu but it was gone, AGAIN! "Just my luck, I have to catch a Pikachu!" Ash ran away from the door and tried finding Pikachu. He found him, picking on a shiny piece of rock, or maybe not a rock. "What are you doing?!" asked Ash, picking up Pikachu. He looked down and tried seeing it closely. It was the Lightning Ring.


	8. Chapter 8: TTRRAAKK

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

**Once more, the title was too long for the space provided. The title is: The Truly Royal Ring and a Kooky King**

* * *

Ash didn't dare pick up that ring, because he knew an unfortunate event would happen. Pikachu still pestered him for some apparent reason. Ash tried helplessly holding on to Pikachu. "OH, STOP SQUIRMING!" yelled Ash. Pikachu wasn't just squirming, he was also GROWLING! "Why are you growling, Pikachu?" Ash saw that Pikachu was growling at the door Ash saw earlier. "What? That door? Nothing is in there!" yelled Ash.

"ASH!" Ash heard a voice behind his shoulders, sharper than a kitchen knife. It was Kristine. "What are YOU doing here?" Ash didn't dare to listen to Kristine. "I am maybe with Team Rocket, but, do not open that door!" yelled Kristine, trying to not arouse her parents' suspicions. She was an angered lion, trying to roar while not being loud.

"Where are Jessie and James?" asked Ash, still not looking at Kristine.

"They are getting food with Meowth. I said I would be okay and I wouldn't let you go." Kristine said, still speaking in a soft voice. "I had to come down here when I heard you yell "DOOR!" That is the only door here and I had to come down immediately. That door is dangerous to open, you don't know about this place more than me." Now Kristine was getting braggy.

"Where is Misty?" Ash said, trying to change the subject.

"Still sleeping. That door contains a creature and-" Kristine kept talking, but Ash didn't care and opened the door.

"I don't see any-" Ash said calmly, but Kristine panicked like crazy.

"ASH! We better run!" yelled Kristine, while beginning to run away. Ash looked in and saw A JOLTEON!

Ash ran with Kristine, Pikachu, and Raichu (I didn't mention Raichu, did I?) and didn't look behind them because the Jolteon was running towards them.

"That's the king! The king who ruled this temple! He is now evil because he has been trapped her for at least many years! I didn't want you to open the door, that's why." Kristine said while all of them ran.

"Sorry! You are with Team Rocket and they are complete jerks, no offense!" Ash said to Kristine. Kristine looked sad and was filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you but, I just want to be with my parents for a while. I may leave." Kristine stopped. "You're right, Ash, I never listened to you."

•••

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "Where are you? Stop fooling around and get me down from here! It's not very comfortable hanging from the ceiling!" Misty was hopeless. It'd been 15 minutes since she last saw him. No sign of Ash was coming. A big sign of disaster was, though. Rumble, rumble, rumble. "What's that?"

•••

"Whoa! Why is it shaking?" Ash asked. "It's crazy sandstone rain!" A gruff voice that was not Kristine's replied.

"You have awakened my spirit, so it is that my spirit releases the anger stored within it after all this time." It was the Jolteon king. "Oh, my. I have been treated to a little snack a bit early for my suppertime." He grinned an evil, perplexed, insane grin. "Time to eat up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't eat humans now, do you?" Ash rushed, hoping to destroy all thoughts of the Jolteon eating him.

"Ah, as a matter of fact, I do… now." The Jolteon dashed in Ash's direction. Ash dodged.

"Explain to me why the heck you want to eat me!"

"I hunger for deliciousness!" The Jolteon, aware of Ash's attention drawn away, lunged for his neck, and bit it.

"Pika-" Ash's called was never finished, and it never would. The Jolteon, ecstatic with his catch, started joyfully munching on its dead prey. Ick.

"ASH!" Kristine hollered. "No… no…" she murmured. "It's all my fault! I was the one who brought him here in the first place! I should have never battled him! I should have let them live their life! The temple with collapse on Misty, because she can't escape! They'll die, because of ME!" Her tears formed a small puddle near her hands, slammed on the ground with her kneeling knees. "I can't reach her in time! My parents and Meowth are gone! I am not worth…" Kristine wiped her tears. "Ah, why am I letting myself get so attached to these people, anyways? I should turn back, now." She transformed, into a… Ditto.


	9. Chapter 9: TMHTOAT

**A/N: Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon and probably never will.**

**Chapter title: The Most Hideous Truth of All Truths**

* * *

"Ditto, ditto… ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto ditto." The Ditto spoke to herself.

"Mm, it was worth it kidnapping that girl back there when she was changing into that Team Rocket uniform of hers. Oh, guess she'll have to crumble with the temple as well!" Said the King Jolteon.

"Ple-please let me go for my sake!" There stood a messy girl that looked just like Kristine.

"Not until you tell me where the Thunder Stone is, you puny girl." The King Jolteon responded.

"I told you, for a million of times, that I never would, you injured my friend, and you are ruining my life." Kristine finished, and dashed, and tried to climb up.

"You come here, you spoiled little brat!" The King Jolteon dashed and thunder bolted Kristine but she ran and grabbed Ash. She was full of agility, I would say, because she climbed and made way up the opening. The King Jolteon stood at the bottom, growling at Kristine. "COME BACK, YOU BRATTY BRAT!" The King Jolteon grabbed an abandoned rope and tried to hook it on a pointy object so he could climb up.

•••

"ASH! You have to wake up... You are all injured with bite marks." Kristine said with tears in her eyes.

"Raichu..." Said Raichu.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu said, sobbing.

"KRISTINE! Help me! Somebody..." Misty yelled from the ceiling.

"Ohh, hold on." Kristine ran and untied a rope and Misty dropped down like a speeding rocket.

"Owww..." Misty said, getting up, wiping the dust on her legs and arms. "Hey, what happened to Ash?" Kristine frowned.

"The King who ruled this old Temple bit him, and he is all covered in bite marks. I have no idea how to heal him." Kristine looked in her ragged backpack and grabbed a rag and cleaned all the excess blood. Misty stood there thinking of ideas when suddenly she had an answer.

"Oh, I got it! Let your Raichu thunder shock him many times. That should do." Misty picked up Raichu and placed it on top of Ash's stomach.

"Okay Raichu, thunder shock Ash!" Kristine said to Raichu.

"RAICHU!" Yelled Raichu. It thunder shocked him several times, and Ash popped up and yelled.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Asked Ash, all bruised up.

"To wake you up." Misty said walking around.

"Why am I covered in bite marks?" Asked Ash, looking at his arms.

"Uhhh. The Jolteon you saw attacked you and you were unconscious." Kristine said, and turned around in misery.

"What's wrong? You know we can go to a doctor to bandage the bites." Ash said, trying to help Kristine.

"I guess you don't understand.. I'll tell you a story, or the truth behind this..." Kristine began.

"I was already a Team Rocket member as usual, and I was changing into my uniform. Before I started changing, I saw a Ditto, which can morph into anything. Behind it was a Jolteon. The Jolteon told me that if the Ditto can change into me as disguise, he would help me get Pokemon. I asked him if I can capture him but he refused. He then offered me to his home and we were off, leaving Ditto as me. That's it, that was fooling you guys. The Ditto, which was pretty weird, followed me everywhere and detected my voice and my attitude to be a great Kristine." Kristine said and paused to catch some breath.

"The Jolteon told me that he ruled the Lightning Temple and he was the king. He locked me up with him and we stayed in the room, for the rest of the upcoming days. He told me that he lived in the room for several years and was able to escape. I didn't have food or drinks. I was hopeless so I decided to leave the room when I saw Ditto and Ash were running from the King. I saw how horrible the Ditto was hurt and how acute the bite marks were. I begged to leave to help, but the Jolteon couldn't resist." Kristine sat down petting Raichu on the head.

"Why does that King want you anyway?" Asked Misty.

"Well, since the Ditto followed me everywhere, it told the King what I knew, and he really wanted a Thunder Stone, and I knew where it was in this temple, so that's why he wanted me. He wants it because he wants to evolve a little Pichu he's been friends with for a while."

"Eh? That's cool." Misty replied.

"Yeah..." Ash said.

"Why can't he just give it food and easy battles to help it evolve?" Misty asked, realizing it was a Pichu they were talking about. "It isn't that hard!"

"That is what baffles me," Kristine sullenly replied. "I guess he's been isolated from the world too long to know how it is to be a true friend."

"Ah…" There was an awkward silence between the three.

"Iya!" they heard.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but we should check it out!" Misty exclaimed. The two started to dash off when Kristine grabbed their collars.

"Wait! Just what do you two think you're doing! It's dangerous!" Kristine scolded.

"Guess what? We like to take risks to help people, so stay behind or come along!" After Misty's little shout, Ash and Misty freed themselves from Kristine's grasp and ran off towards the sound.


	10. Chapter 10: Pikachu VS Raichu or Ditto

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Kristine still ran behind Ash and Misty. "You will regret it. I warned you already." Kristine stood there, doing nothing.

"Don't listen to her, Ash. She is with Team Rocket now." Misty finished and grabbed Ash by the arm.

"KRISTINE, I AM NEAR!" The voice began to become clearer as Ash and Misty walked closer.

"What was that?" said Misty. "I don't like the sound of it." Finally, the Jolteon king was free.

"It's the king!" said Misty, very scared. "We'd better run." Misty couldn't, though, not by Ash.

"Well, well, Kristine. I am free and now I can know; where is that Thunder Stone?" The Jolteon King started to growl. The Jolteon King was about to charge when… a sandshrew scratched, punched, and kicked the Jolteon King.

"Wow!" Ash was amazed and Misty was just annoyed. The Jolteon King didn't move a muscle. It wasn't just any normal sandshrew, it was the ditto!

"It was just the ditto!" Kristine gasped, and ran to the ditto and hugged it.

"I thought the ditto was on the King's side. I guess it saw how mean and hurtful he was, and just got revenge." Misty said. "Now, Ash. LET GO OF ME, WILL YAH?!" Ash let go and heard footsteps.

"Somebody is coming!" Ash yelled on the top of his lungs.

Kristine ran to see, and it was JESSIE, JAMES AND ALSO MEOWTH!

"Look, it's Kristine." Meowth said.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Look, about Ash…" Kristine said, worried that they would kill her. She knew her parents.

"What? You let Ash out of the hole?" asked James.

"Uhh, yeah. Wait, how did Ash get in the hole?" Kristine asked with curiosity, because she forgot. She didn't know a lot about what happened.

"Don't you remember, sweety? You beat him in a battle with your Raichu, and you sent him to the hole." Jessie said as if she thought Kristine already knew.

"Ohh, man! I missed a lot." Kristine had to tell the switch she had with the little ditto.

"What are you talking about, Kristine? You were here the whole entire time." James said, thinking he was the one crazy.

"Okay, the Jolteon King sent a ditto to pose as me and the Kristine who changed in the Team Rocket uniform was the ditto. The Jolteon King was very evil and demanded me to say where the Thunder Stone was so he locked me in a room. I heard Ash and the ditto, so I escaped. I will tell you more later, but yes, Ash is not in the hole." Kristine caught breath because she couldn't speak anymore.

"WE WERE DEALING WITH A STUPID DITTO?" Jessie exploded and raged.

"But, I am back though!" Kristine tried to calm down her mom. While Kristine was calming Jessie, Ash ran to Kristine, along with Misty.

"Sorry to ruin the sweet moment, but I still want a battle." Ash said, trying not to sound very stubborn.

"Huh? Still!?" Asked Kristine.

"Yeah... I asked the fake Kristine for a battle. Is it okay? Pikachu VS Raichu?" Ash smiled and Misty stood there, thinking he was crazy.

"Raichu? I have a Pika-" Kristine stopped and saw Raichu next to her.

"It evolved?! I missed A LOT!" Kristine pet Raichu.

"Whaddya say?" Ash put his hand out for a handshake.

"Yes." Kristine shook Ash's hand and they were on the battle field.

"Okay. 1 on 1. RAICHU! I choose you!" Yelled Kristine.

"Raichu!" Raichu stood on the dusty, old battlefield.

"Okay! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash yelled to the top of the ceiling.

"Pikachu!" It stood on the battlefield, ready to pound Raichu.

"Oh my. Electric on Electric battle!? This will be tough." Misty said, sitting on a crummy rock, near Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Okay Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Kristine yelled. She was excited, but something was wrong. The Raichu wasn't doing anything. It looked like it never knew Thunder Bolt.

"Raichu! Thunder Bolt!" Kristine was panting.

"Sorry Kristine, but, PIKACHU! THUNDER BOLT!" Ash said, now sounding stubborn.

"Pika...CHUUUUU!" Pikachu thunder bolted Raichu and knocked it out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, PIKACHU IS THE WINNER!" said Misty as the referee.

While Ash was celebrating very stubbornly, Kristine kneeled and said to herself, Why didn't that thunder bolt work? That Raichu is useless then… Just then Raichu panted in front of Kristine and… turned to a ditto.

"The ditto was Raichu? Then where is the real one?" asked Kristine.

"Muahahah!" yelled Jessie.

"You keep the ditto while we keep your Raichu!" James said, laughing hard.

"W-why?! I thought you loved me." Kristine started to get teary eyes.

"We already promised Giovanni that we will get a Pichu, no matter what evolution it is, he still wants it!" Meowth says laughing.

"Stop, mother!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to the shadow… it was… a girl.


	11. Chapter 11: The Lost Sheriff Returns

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Now, guys, I am still here, narrating this story - do you remember me? Blye? Well, my favorite part is coming up next! Let's continue…

"You can't hurt that Raichu; I am sorry to say so, mother." The girl walked straight to Jessie and James and picked up Raichu.

"Here you go, little girl. I am sorry that my parents kidnapped your Raichu." The girl said and smiled.

Jessie was not too happy, nor James.

"Why is SHE here?!" Jessie said, steaming up.

"ICK! I hate her already MORE!" James didn't turn his face towards the mysterious girl.

"Who are you, and why are you calling my parents YOUR parents?!" Kristine said, looking very confused.

"Your parents? So that means… you're my sister!" The girl smiled and hugged Kristine tightly.

"Really?! I am Kristine, you are?" asked Kristine happily.

"Blye." I said to my sister, Christiane.

"WHY ARE YOU FRICKIN' HERE?!" Jessie ran, grabbed me, and pushed me away.

"We are still doing this?! C'mon! I am not a sheriff anymore!" I said to prove I was right against her.

"SHERIFF?!" Ash, Misty, and Kristine yelled altogether.

"Yeah… I was a sheriff of some town or city, but I can't remember because I was in a concussion that time, I guess. Then I wandered off and got lost, but now, I found you guys and I thought we were already clear about me being sheriff, but I guess not." I said, crying tears.

"Leave." Jessie said, not facing me.

"Why? You don't want me here? Just because I didn't join stupid Team Rocket, doesn't mean you need to be mad?" I said, still crying like a total baby.

"Uhm… Blye. I am a part of Team Rocket too… sorry." Kristine said, trying not to disappoint me.

"Oh. I guess the only way I can prove I still want to be apart Team Rocket is to actually BE APART of Team Rocket. I still want to become sheriff again though." I said, but Jessie ran to me yelling like the maddest person I know… which is my mother.

"STOP IT, WILL YAH?! JUST LEAVE AND BECOME SHERIFF. HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Jessie yelled out, but James and Meowth pulled her away.

"Fine… I am sorry." I began to walk away when suddenly, Kristine stopped me.

"Don't leave, and forget it, mother." Kristine said, full with tears.

"I am done being with Team Rocket." Kristine said and walked away. Kristine kept walking and never stopped when, all of a sudden, Jessie and James ran to Kristine and I also walked to her.

"Christiane! Don't go. I am sorry of how I treated your sister. Please forgive me?" asked Jessie.

Kristine turned to Jessie.

"I do. I am sorry." Kristine hugged them while I stood there, twirling my hair over and over.

"What 'bout me? I am sorry. I will never become a sheriff again." I tried to make my mother agree.

"Yes. Come here and give me a hug." Jessie grabbed me and pulled me in the hugging session.

Ash and Misty ran outside and saw that me, Jessie, James, and Kristine are still hugging.

"Awww. I guess this journey has a happy ending after all!" Misty said smiling.

"Yeah…" Ash said smiling... and CRYING!

Kristine stood up, drying her eyes. "Look, if you really want it…" Kristine picked up Raichu. "You may take Raichu and keep it as your Pokemon."


	12. Chapter 12: What a Happy Ending!

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"What? Don't you want it, sweety?" asked James.

"If you want, you can have it." Kristine said, holding Raichu in her hands.

"No. Keep Raichu." Jessie hugged Kristine.

"You are the best parents ever!" yelled Kristine.

"Yeah, yeah." Ash said joking around.

"Well, I guess I should head to Pewter City, maybe pick up food." I began to head to the route but Jessie stopped me.

"Why don't you join Kristine too?" asked Jessie.

"Why can't I come along?" asked Kristine.

'Spend time with your sister. We have 'other plans' to do. Well… bye!" yelled James and Team Rocket, was running off… again.

"Well, that just leaves it with just you and me." I said to Kristine.

"Yeah… Let's head to a place full of lights!" Kristine said to me.

"Uhh… Kristine. I guess this is goodbye then. Me and Misty will be going to Pewter City and we will check if the Gym is finally open." Ash said and high-fived Kristine.

"Bye, Kristine!" said Misty as she and Ash walked away on the route.

"C'mon, sis'. Let's head out." Me and Kristine began to walk away.

So Jessie and James went somewhere special and Ash and Misty went to Pewter City. Me and Kristine just followed the Route. It was a very special journey for my sis, because the story is NOT OVER!


End file.
